The Name Game
by S.Horne
Summary: The Sheriff choked on his coffee, "Leroy?" He spluttered. Derek had already moved their coats to a table with loose chairs when he came back to slap John on the back. He spoke with an air of finality, "absolutely not." / Derek and Stiles are expecting and Stiles tries to name the baby. Derek is not happy. Warnings: Sterek, mpreg, established relationship


**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters mentioned**

 **A/N: Sorry if anyone has one of these names, I mean no offence! Kudos if you can name the TV shows/films they've been taken from. Again, I've called the Sheriff 'John'**

 **-S**

* * *

Stiles let out another groan as he tried to find a comfortable position. Lying on his back made it difficult to breathe, whilst his huge stomach meant lying on his front was out of the question. He always seemed to wake up on his back if he fell asleep on his side, so that was pointless too. His tossing and turning woke his husband who rolled over and spooned Stiles, pulling him tight to his chest and rubbing his belly.

"What's wrong?" Derek murmured groggily.

"Axl is too big for me to get comfortable. Whenever I sleep on my side I just roll straight back down onto my back."

Derek tightened his hold and pressed a kiss to the back of Stiles' neck. "I doubt you'll be able to roll me over too, so you'll stay on your side. Now go back to sleep and let me pretend I dreamt you calling my child 'Axl'."

Stiles raised a hand blindly and moved it behind him to pat Derek clumsily on the head, "wasn't a dream, Sourwolf."

/

John thanked the waitress for the coffee she placed in front of him as he waited for his son and son-in-law to arrive at the diner for their family lunch. John had been seated in one of the booths by the window and could see the parking lot outside clearly. He saw Derek's Camaro pull up and chuckled to himself as he watched his son slap away Derek's hands as the elder tried to help Stiles out of the car.

When the couple had finally made it over to the booth, Stiles literally waddling in this late stage of his pregnancy, John stood up to greet them. Stiles sank heavily onto the padded bench, preparing to slide himself along to sit behind the table. However, he quickly realised that he couldn't move as his protruding stomach was too large to allow him to fit between the fixed table's edge and the booth seat. John took a sip of his drink to hide his smile as he watched Stiles pout and turn to Derek with his puppy eyes on full effect.

"What's wrong, Stiles?" Derek was a pillar of patience, an absolute _godsend_ , John thought to himself.

"I don't fit! Leroy's gotten too big to do anything!"

John choked on his coffee, "Leroy?" He spluttered.

Derek had already moved their coats to a table with loose chairs when he came back to slap John on the back. He spoke with an air of finality, "absolutely not."

/

 _The Avengers; Age of Ultron_ was playing in the living room with Stiles watching avidly, his hands absent-mindedly stroking his stomach where he was curled up against a half-dozing Derek.

"Jarvis is so cool – I wish I had an AI like him" the younger said wistfully. His hands halted suddenly and Derek knew what was coming.

"Hey…" Stiles began.

Derek spoke without even opening his eyes, "if you finish that sentence I will divorce you."

"We could call –"

" **Divorce. You** " Derek repeated.

Stiles thought about it for a minute before shrugging. "Yeah, alright. I'll keep thinking."

/

The time had come for Derek to be dragged shopping with Stiles. The due date was drawing nearer and nearer and Stiles wanted Derek to have some sort of input with the nursery, despite the latter's hatred for shopping malls. Lydia had taken control of the painting and decorating but Stiles wanted to pick out the final items.

In one of the largest shops he had ever been to, Derek found himself being pulled down nearly every aisle with Stiles throwing items into their overflowing trolley from left, right and centre. When they drew up to the checkout and Derek began unloading their trolley, Stiles spotted a Batman mobile to be hung over a cot and darted off to grab it. He placed it on the conveyer belt and smiled sweetly at his husband's raised eyebrow.

"Stiles, we already have a mobile."

The younger wasn't put off and merely dropped his head slightly to look up at Derek through his eyelashes, his lips jutting out ever so slightly. Derek melted at the sight and rolled his eyes at himself.

"Fine" he muttered, "fine."

The cashier laughed softly, "Oh boy, are you screwed if your child inherits that look!"

"Don't I know it; that man could get me to sell snow to an Eskimo." Derek shared the laugh with a shake of his head.

"Aw yeah, Sawyer, we've got Dad wrapped around our little fingers."

"Not in a million years" Derek said in response to Stiles, as he turned to continue unloading the trolley. "No amount of hurt puppy looks are going to win you that name, I promise."

Stiles stuck his tongue out behind his husband's back, "I've got two months left to try."

/

Derek lay on his side with Stiles facing him and their bed sheets tangled around their feet. The two were having a quiet conversation when Stiles' protruding stomach made itself known. Derek chuckled softly and shuffled down the bed to rest his forehead on his husband's baby bump.

"Alright, I'll pay attention to you too" Derek whispered, pressing kisses to the moving bump. When the squirming stopped Stiles tugged lightly at the elder's hair until he took the hint and pulled himself back up to his original position.

"What do you think he'll look like?" Stiles asked.

Derek didn't even need a moment to think, "A carbon copy of you, I hope."

"Nah" came the response along Stiles reaching out a hand to brush Derek's hair from his forehead, "he's gonna have your eyes."

"I want to see your nose on his face" Derek interrupted.

"And your bunny teeth", Stiles continued.

Derek spoke next, "your beautiful moles"

"With a shock of dark hair" came the reply.

Derek lowered his voice to a whisper, "I was actually born blond."

Stiles laughed before dropping to a radiant smile, "it doesn't really matter what he looks like though or what he has of you or me, because he is going to be so, so loved regardless."

Derek began to pepper Stiles' skin with kisses as the younger continued to talk. "Green eyes, dark hair, a button nose and bunny teeth; our little baby, Huck."

Derek didn't even halt in his kissing as he replied, "nope. Even if he doesn't get any of those features, he's going to have a normal name."

/

Derek padded into the darkened room, smiling at the sight that his husband made. Stiles was lying on his back on Derek's side of the bed, one hand behind his head and the other resting on the bottom of his swollen stomach. Even Derek's shirts were too big for him now and the one he was wearing stretched obscenely over the bump, exposing the creamy flesh where Stiles' hands unconsciously cradled. Derek didn't want to wait a moment more to be wrapped around his lover so he climbed onto the bed, pressing kisses to the bare skin he found on Stiles' arms and face.

When Stiles only stirred in his sleep Derek moved his kisses elsewhere. He shuffled down the bed until he was level with his child and began to kiss and stroke Stiles' bump. He was about to lift Stiles' shirt up when he heard a voice.

"Wake him up and you'll be sleeping on the couch until he's eighteen."

Derek chuckled, "he just wants to play with his Dad."

"Maybe so but his Daddy wants to sleep" came the grumbled reply.

"Come on, Stiles. I hate leaving you anyway, but it's even worse when he's just started to move! I was only at the conference for a week and look how big he's gotten!"

"Nope. Nuh uh. Not happening. Stiles is sleeping. Dad can wait until morning. I've barely slept in days and tonight it took me hours and countless Mozart CDs to get him to calm down."

Derek shot Stiles a playful grin before grabbing the younger's sides and tickling him. "He wants to play!"

Suddenly an evil smile spread across Stiles' face. "You're right. I guess Tripp does want to play!"

Derek sighed and held up his hands. "Alright, alright; you win. Give me the chance to give him a normal name and I'll leave you alone." He leaned up and gave Stiles a quick kiss before hauling himself up and into the bathroom to get ready for bed.

Stiles laughed softly to himself. "I'm gonna miss using that one" he murmured before he rolled over onto his side and tried to fall asleep once more.

Not two minutes later came a sucker-punch to his bladder.

"DEREK HALE, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

/

Stiles' breathing was getting harsher, his face contorted with pain. Derek knew something had gone seriously wrong when Melissa threw open the door and dragged Derek back into the delivery room, pulling him over to his husband.

"Deaton, what's happening?" Derek questioned, his gaze frantically switching from Stiles' pale face to Deaton's unusually panicked one.

"There's too much blood loss; Stiles can't cope."

"He's going to be alright though, yeah? He's going to be-" Derek couldn't bring himself to finish his sentence, his hands cradling the younger's.

The heart monitor that Stiles was attached showed his dropping heart rate, his breathing now very laboured. Deaton made a noise of triumph as he finally extracted a tiny baby boy, whisking him over to Melissa's waiting table to be cleaned. Derek was torn, his son's tinny wails piercing his ears and pulling him over but his husband's hand felt like a dead weight clasped tightly in his.

Deaton had moved back to Stiles and his hands were moving around frantically; Derek didn't even want to think about what he was doing to his lover. Stiles' hand suddenly twitched, his lips parting as he titled his head to get Derek's attention. "Go" he whispered brokenly, as if even speaking was causing him too much pain. "Go save Anakin."

Derek let out a broken laugh as tears fell down his face. "Don't you dare leave me, idiot. I need to argue about that name too - I said **no** Star Wars! Wake up, dammit, I said no Star Wars!" Derek bent over Stiles as he sobbed. Melissa came over and pulled him away, her own tears painting her cheeks.

"Derek, let Deaton work with Stiles - come meet your son."

Derek felt like he was in a dream, no - a nightmare. Anguish and relief were battling it out inside of him. His baby had been delivered safely, his cries loud and strong. Despite this, his husband lay still in a room Derek had been pushed from. Derek's legs felt like lead as he was taken out of the delivery room, his mind screaming to go back to Stiles but his heart knowing that he needed to follow Melissa and comfort his new child. Dread filled him more and more with each step as he was pulled in two directions.

Derek held his son as he rocked back and forwards, humming various songs in an attempt to sooth the crying baby. The child eventually wore himself out and his sobs quietened to whimpers as Derek pulled him ever closer.

/

"I know, baby, I know," Derek spoke softly to the crying bundle in his arms, "I miss your daddy too. But it's just the two of us now, son, and I can't have you crying on me all the time."

There was a chuckle from the doorway, "having problems there, Sourwolf?"

Derek turned at the voice, smiling at the man before him. "Luke won't settle without you and you know it."

Stiles pushed himself from the doorframe and took his son from his husband's arms. "Sorry, final class ran over – some of the kids wanted to talk about their essays. Hey there, Skywalker!" Stiles' voice softened as his speech was now directed to his son. Stiles tickled the baby's stomach before pulling his blanket more securely around him. Derek rolled his eyes at the nickname Stiles insisted upon; he'd fought tooth and nail against the nod to Star Wars but found that he really couldn't deny his husband anything, especially after he'd thought he'd lost him for one frightening moment nearly six months ago now.

"There you go, little dude" Stiles was still speaking softly to their son as Luke's eyes dropped closed once more and he was carefully placed back into his cot. Stiles blew him one last kiss and turned to Derek, holding out a hand to pull him close.

"Love you, Sourwolf."

"Don't ever leave me again."


End file.
